Ai no Ooku no Houhou Book 1: Love and Strategies
by Lady Xyenia
Summary: The first part of 'Ai no Ooku no Houhou' fanfiction series. Gii and Takumi's last year at Shidou High is both blissful and crazy as they struggle and strive to hold on to their love. With the fanatic freshmen still hot after Gii's attention and Takumi's well-being, a new and even bigger crisis arrives...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Takumi-kun series. Neither do the major characters from the series that I used here. Characters that aren't mentioned in the series are just products of my imagination, as well as the story. Any instances in the story that may be similar to actual events are purely coincidental.

**SUMMARY**: Gii and Takumi's last year at Shidou Academy is both blissful and crazy as they struggle and strive to hold on to their love. With the fanatic freshmen still hot after Gii's attention and Takumi's well-being, a new and even bigger crisis arrives…

**A/N**: This is my first ever attempt to write a fanfic. And what better story to start with but my favorite bl couple, of course! **So please forgive me if you will find this story kinda dull or not very much to your liking**. I tried my best, I promise. It was supposed to be a short one, a one-shot. But while I was putting these ideas into writing, it got a little longer. And longer. So it will be a multi-chaptered fic. Please review! Comments, suggestions, questions, and recommendations are very much welcome. So, enjoy!

* * *

Beep, beep… beep, beep…

Takumi almost jumped out of bed when he heard his alarm and groggily looked for his cellphone to turn the annoying noise off. Reaching for the drawers beside the bed, he almost toppled Gii who was now half-rising from the bed as well with eyes still closed. "Ugh! What's that noise?" a startled Gii mumbled sleepily and turned to his side with a pillow covering his ears. "Shut it off, love."

Beep, beep… beep beep… "Yes, just a moment, Gii." Eyes still blurry from sleep, Takumi managed to grab his phone and shut the alarm off. It's 4:30 a.m. Sighing, he mentally fought with the sleep still lingering in his system. _Gotta go, now_. Just when he was about to get up, strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him. He slumped back on Gii. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Going now, love?" the blonde asked. "It's still early." Takumi turned around; he smiled and caressed Gii's face lovingly. "Ohayo Gii, I have to. We can't risk getting caught now, do we? I have to get back to my room before anyone wakes up to see me leaving your room or we'll get expelled." His eyes turned sad and Gii saw a flicker of fear beneath them. Understanding dawned on him.

"Is that the main reason Takumi?" Gii asked gently, propping on his elbows as he tried to sit up. "Gii…" Cupping his lover's face with both hands, he tilted it up so they were looking in each other's eyes. "I love you, Takumi. I promised to never hurt you again, and I promise I will never let anyone hurt you."

"I love you too, Gii. And thank you." the brunette smiled warmly, the fear and sadness in his eyes vanished, replaced by affection and love towards his lover. Gii smiled and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss in Takumi's cheek then proceeded with a not-so-chaste one on his lips. _W-w-ait, I have to go_. Takumi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gii's neck, pulling him closer. Gii slanted his mouth over Takumi's and gently nibbled on his lower lip, coaxing them to open. Takumi obliged. He felt Gii's tongue flick on his lip first before sliding inside his mouth. _I- we have to stop_. He welcomed him with his own, swirling around a few times before Gii sucked his tongue. He moaned in the kiss. _Ohh no_. Gii leaned onto Takumi even more, pushing him back on the bed. _The sun will be up soon_. Takumi opened his eyes then hesitantly pushed Gii back and sat up. "Gii…" he doesn't know what else to say, he just looked at him pleadingly. The blonde just smiled reassuringly and nodded like he knows what Takumi wants to say but cannot. At that, the brunette breathed a sigh of relief and gave his lover a quick hug then got up and started to pick his clothes from the floor and dress up as he goes.

Gii chuckled to himself when he noticed that while Takumi was walking from the bed out to the receiving area of Gii's room, a vital piece of his clothing would be easily picked up. At the foot of the bed(on the side where Takumi slept) were his socks and underwear, on the other side(Gii's side and the one near the partition to his bed and receiving area) were his jeans, on the bookshelf that serves as the partition was his navy blue t-shirt, on the table in the receiving area lay his cream-colored sweater and hanging on the sofa's armchair was his blue jacket. Everything clearly shows where they started last night and where they ended up. Takumi heard his throaty chuckle and looked at him over his shoulder. They seem to be thinking of the same thing because Takumi's face is a light hue of red. "Gii, I'm going now."

He nodded, "Okay love, take care. I'll see you later." "Oh and thank Misu for me, again." He added with a wink. Takumi rushed to the door but not quick enough for Gii saw his flushed face and embarrassed smile before he reached the door. He almost laughed out loud, his Takumi is really adorable. And he has never been this happy his entire life. Takumi completed him. He felt his heart swell with pride knowing that it is he whom Takumi loves; it is to him that Takumi gave his everything. It is with that knowledge that he swore to take extra good care of his beloved. It may be too early but he has been making plans for their future. Yes, theirs. Because he can never see his future without Takumi. _We'll be together, forever_. With a contented smile, he sank back onto the bed and slept the remaining hours.

Takumi scurried past the school lawn and hurriedly walked on the pathway leading to the school administration building. He has to meet Gii in the library at 3 p.m and it's now 12 minutes past the time. _Geez, how can I be so careless? Sleeping soundly in the greenhouse and almost forgot the time_. They both know they don't have the luxury of time together when they're in school. They have to put up a façade of "just friends" so they can't be caught getting all lovey-dovey with each other. That's why they make sure to make most of the time when they're alone. And hanging out in the library is one of those times. Just basking in the silence of the room, reading whatever piece of literature they can get a hold of, sitting across or beside each other, stealing occasional glances, a brush of fingers here and there, sometimes holding each other's hands tight when no one is looking, smiling in each other's eyes while "discussing" their opinions on the books they're reading. Their "discussion" mostly consists of I-love-you's and I-love-you-too's in hushed tones. Those were precious moments to them.

Just as he was about to reach the wide-open double doors, a shout calling out his name stopped him in his tracks. "Hayama-san, wait up please! Hayama-san!" He turned around to see Shingyouji Kanemitsu, a close friend of his, and the boyfriend of his roommate Misu Arata, running towards him waving his hands frantically for him to wait up. "Yes Shingyouji-kun? What is it?" _Please, I'm quite in a hurry._

"We have to go to the function room, Hayama-san. Head Teacher said all students must gather there now. I heard the Director and President's daughter is visiting the school and Head Teacher wants everyone to welcome her." Shingyouji took a long deep breath. My, he's out of breath. "Eh? The School Director and President's daughter?" Takumi is amazed. "Well, I would like to see her." He smiled. "But I need to go somewhere first, then I'll be in the function room after. See you later, Shingyouji-kun," He waved at his friend who waved back and run towards the function room in the far left corner of the administration building, opposite to the direction Takumi ran off to. "See you, Hayama-san!"

Takumi is halfway down the hall to the library when he saw Gii walking towards him. He smiled nervously when the blonde-haired guy is a few feet from him. "Gii, I'm sorry. I'm late because I fell asleep. I tried to get here as fast as I can, then-" "It's alright, Takumi." Gii cut him off with a smile and a light caress on his cheeks. "I'm late, too. On the way here, I was called in the Head Teacher's office together with the other dorm heads and the student council. We were informed that the school has an important visitor and so we had to sit down for an impromptu meeting. We've just finished actually."

"So it's true. The School Director's daughter is here? Shingyouji-kun informed me a few minutes ago." the black-haired boy asked. Gii nodded. "Hai, she will be arriving. We don't know her agenda yet and how long she will be staying. But we've already made accommodations for her." They started walking back to the lobby where some freshmen and sophomores are gathering up (presumably to wait for friends or classmates). Takumi gave a good distance between Gii and himself so as to not attract attention from the other students. Gii couldn't help but shake his head with Takumi's gesture but decided to keep quiet. They have talked about this; they have agreed to do this for Takumi's safety. So they walked on in companionable silence. He saw Misu and Shingyouji in the door of the function room, ushering the students quietly inside. Misu looked up and saw them nearing, he smiled at Takumi and nodded to Gii then resumed his responsibility. Shingyouji yelped happily, "Hayama-san! You're just in time. Let's get inside. Hello,Gii-senpai!"

"Giiiiiii-!" a shrill voice sounded from the doorway. Takumi turned to look at a slender figure of a redhead walking purposely towards them, towards Gii, almost running. Gii was shocked to see the woman; it was evident in his face as he gaped at the person coming to him. Before he can speak, two arms clasped at his neck and pulled him into a firm kiss. Everyone gasped. Gii stiffened.

Takumi froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **As promised, here's the next chapter. We'll know who the mystery redhead lady is and her connection with Gii. Again, I apologize if you don't find my story worth reading. This just happened in my imagination so anything different from what you know of the series is entirely my fault (or my mind for that matter). I do not, in any way or form, own Takumi-kun. I only own this story and the minor characters not found in the original series.

To** Emmurder**: This chap is for you :) Hope you'll like it!

**SUMMARY**: Who is this lady? And why does she know Gii? What is she to him?

* * *

Gii was startled for a moment, and then snapped back to reality. He disentangled himself from the tight embrace of the woman and pulled away. Keeping the redhead at arm's length, he glanced at Takumi who was still too frozen to speak or move. "Y-Yuki, what do you think you're doing?" he can't help the snap in his voice. _I'm in big trouble because of what you did. How am I supposed to explain this to Takumi?_

The woman smiled, "But I always greet you this way, Gii. Or have you forgotten already?" Another collective gasp. Gii had to keep himself from strangling the little devil. He saw from his peripheral vision in front that Misu and Shingyouji has moved to stand beside Takumi, who seemed to be turned to stone at the moment, face turning paler by the minute. He sighed, silently praying that his lover would give him a chance to explain later. "I know Yuki, but we're not kids or teenagers anymore. We're grown-ups now and that is considered inappropriate behavior. Especially doing it in front of my friends and the whole school." _And in front of my beloved, damn_.

Yuki gasped and turned around to look at their audience, wide-eyed. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed then turned apologetically to Gii. "Gomen ni, Gii. I was just too happy to see you that I forgot where we are." Turning to their spectators, she bowed low "Gomenasai minna-san, please excuse my rude manners. And please don't consider this as inappropriate behavior against Saki-san. I take full responsibility for my actions. I'm so sorry." The crowd murmured inaudibly, some even gave the woman glares before proceeding inside the function room.

Takumi almost jumped up out of his trance when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned to see Shingyouji looking at him with a worried face. He forced a smile and nodded, answering his friend's silent question. At his right side, he heard a throat being cleared, "Saki- " It's Misu. It was then he turned to look at Gii and the woman moving near them. _Wow, she's very pretty_. He can't help admiring the lady. She's got the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, it's a deep blue, so deep that he thinks it's actually lavender. And her fiery hair stands out the most. _They look good together, red and blonde, they complement each other perfectly_. He bit his lip and looked down. It hurts, his heart. And he felt like choking the pain out, to make the stabbing hurt stop. Was it just early this morning when he's the one kissing Gii? And then now- now- this—Aahh! This is too painful, this silent suffering. He took short steady breaths to calm himself and mentally holding the tears that are threatening to pour out. _Breathe in, breathe out. Yes, calm down_. He looked up.

Gii held Takumi's gaze when the latter looked at them_. It's not what you're thinking. Please. I'll explain later. Trust me. Please. I love you. _"Guys, let me introduce my childhood friend, Yamamoto Miyuki or Yuki-chan. She is Director Yamamoto's daughter." He turned to Yuki. "And these are my friends here in Shidou, Yuki. This is Misu Arata, he is a member of our student council so if you have any inquiries or need any help you can seek him out. " he pointed at Misu who in turn, nodded his acknowledgement. He then directed his face to Shingyouji. "This is our kouhai, Shingyouji Kanemitsu." Shingyouji offered a small smile to Yuki. He took Takumi's arm and led him forward. "And this is my **very special** friend, Hayama Takumi." He finished with a smile.

_Eh?_ Takumi was shocked. _Did Gii just say "very special" with emphasis? Miyuki might get the wrong idea, well, the right idea I mean. But this would mean trouble for us._ He tensed. "Nice to meet you, Miyuki-san." He bowed low and greeted with a small voice. He was expecting his greetings to be ignored and was about to turn around to avoid the upcoming questions when he felt his shoulders being grabbed and Yuki tackled him into a tight hug. "Eh?" he's too stunned to speak.

Yuki giddily embraced Takumi and gave both his cheeks a peck. "Nice meeting you too, Takumi-kun. Oh no, scratch that, I am so happy to meet you." She smiled sweetly. "You're so cute, and so adorable. I like you; you are now officially my best friend. Well, aside from Gii, of course." She blabbers excitedly. Takumi just stood there, staring at her blankly. Gii was about to pull him out of Yuki's embrace when the Head Teacher came rushing into them. "So here you are, Miyuki-sama. Please, we are about to start the program. If you may please come with me?" She let Takumi go and after a last warm smile to them, she went with the Head Teacher inside but not before leaving Gii a message "Oh Gii, I need to talk to you about something. It's important. Meet me after the program, okay?"

"She's weird!" Takumi, Misu and Shingyouji chorused. Gii nodded in affirmative. "That she is." _I wonder why she just suddenly hugged Takumi? _Talking of his lover, he turned to him. "She's just a good friend, nothing more, nothing less. She's half-Japanese and half-American. That explains why she looks so foreign and her, ummm, you know, rather odd behavior of greeting people." He paused. "So that-uhuurrmm- kiss was nothing to me and meant nothing to her." Takumi smiled at him lovingly. He breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh thank God!_

**oOo**

"That went pretty well." Misu commented after the program. He's in the student council room with Gii and Yuki. "After the act she pulled through before it, I mean." He smirked at Gii, who grimaced. Yuki laughed heartily at Gii's reaction. "Come on Gii, get over it already. I already apologized. Besides, there was no real harm done, right?" she winked mischievously. Gii almost rolled his eyes. _She's sharp. She knows it now. Oh well, I did give away something_. Before the blonde could answer, they heard the door slam shut after Shouzo Akaike, Gii's best friend. "Akaike-kun! Oh my, I've missed you!" Yuki bolted up from her seat towards the newcomer. Before she could reach him, however, she was yanked back with Akaike holding both her shoulders at arm's length. "Hey!"

"It's nice to see you again, too, Miyuki-chan." Akaike replied, looking at her with mild annoyance and warmth. "But I don't think physical display of affection is necessary." The redhead stuck out her tongue at him which made the three guys laugh. "You're still such a brat. Grow up already." the newcomer teased her.

"I am a grown-up!" she pouted childishly. "You wouldn't understand why I'm acting like this." She sat back down in front of Gii and Akaike settled himself on the chair beside Misu. "Then, would you care to explain why you are?" Gii asked. She sighed. "Did you know I don't have any close friends?" The three looked at her with wondering expression _'Really?'_ "True we've known each other since we were young, Gii and then later you bring Akaike-kun along when we meet. But it doesn't really mean we're close, right? And then we don't always get to see each other often because we both travel back and forth to the US and here. Sometimes I feel like living in the airport already because it seems I spent more time there than in our home." she chuckled at her own joke.

The three smiled, encouraging her to go on. "And you know how it is in our home, right? I never get to see my parents often and the only time they talk to me is when they would ask me to do something or when they heard some rumors about me. Especially Father. He sometimes even forget what my real name is, can you believe it?" Yuki smiled bitterly. "That's why I act like that. Because it makes me happy. You're the only friends I have; that's just my way of cherishing you." Gii sighed. "Well, it's clear now. I really consider you a good friend, Yuki, you know that. So I guess, it can't be helped then. Do what makes you happy. But please, just not with the kissing thing? It's really-" he looked at Akaike and Misu for he seemed at loss for the right word.

"Embarrassing?"-Akaike. "Awkward?"- Misu.

He nodded. "Yeah, like both." Yuki laughed, "Ah! I'm really sorry. That's not gonna happen again. Promise." Gii then turned serious. "So what was it you want to talk to me about? You said it's important." He saw Yuki stiffen and turned a little pale. "Well? What is it?"

"Father sent me." she started. "Are you aware that our fathers are merging a very huge contract to further expand their companies' reach of industries?" Gii thought for a moment. "I think I heard Father thinking about it last time I'm home. So it's official now?"

Yuki nodded, all serious. "Yes, it is. And my Father laid down everything he has."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants everything to be perfect for this merger. So he propositioned to your father a sort of bound allegiance, as he likes to call it. They arranged for us to get married after you graduate." She stood up. "We're engaged."

Gii was super shocked. "WHA-AT?"

THUD!

* * *

**A/N**: Oh no! Please don't kill me yet. Don't you want to know what will happen next? I'm sure you do, right? So please spare my life at the moment and kindly leave your reviews. Yes, reviews guys! I'm feeling so down right now because my Gii is engaged, I mean Takumi's Gii is engaged. Oh my poor baby Takumi, uh- Gii's poor baby Takumi. I need inspiration from you. So if I get more reviews, I'll have the next chapter uploaded right away. That's a promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Yes, I did it! Finally! After writing, rewriting, editing, deleting, writing a new one, editing, rewriting and editing for God knows how many hours (days actually), this chap finally made it. I'm so drained, but still have the energy to do my 'hoola-hoola' dance. I'm just so overwhelmingly happy. Again, this just happened in my imagination. So please bear with me.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Your comments are very much appreciated. If you may allow me to give you this- *mwah *mwah *mwah! There you go. Enjoy!

**SUMMARY**: The couple is overwhelmed with the news of Gii's engagement. How will this affect their relationship? Can they still stay together?

* * *

Takumi wandered in the halls searching for his friend Shingyouji. _Where is he? He said we'll go meet with Gii and Misu together but he's nowhere to be found_. The teen sighed. _Maybe he can't wait to see Misu again that he decided to go ahead_. Deciding, he about-turned and walked towards the student council room. As he neared it, he heard several voices talking.

"Well, it's clear now. I really consider you a good friend, Yuki, you know that. So I guess, it can't be helped then. Do what makes you happy. But please, just not with the kissing thing? It's really-" He knows that voice very well. It's Gii. He opened the door a little and took a peek inside. He saw Gii, Akaike-kun, Misu-kun and Yuki-chan.

"Embarrassing?"-Akaike. "Awkward?"- Misu.

"Yeah, like both."- Gii.

"Ah! I'm really sorry. That's not gonna happen again. Promise."- Yuki. _Oh it's about earlier_. He shook his head, trying to erase the memory from his mind.

"So what was it you want to talk to me about? You said it's important." "Well? What is it?"- Gii.

"Father sent me. Are you aware that our fathers are merging a very huge contract to further expand their companies' reach of industries?"- Yuki. _So this is a business visit_.

"I think I heard Father thinking about it last time I'm home. So it's official now?"- Gii.

"Yes, it is. And my Father laid down everything he has."- Yuki.

"What do you mean?"- Gii. Takumi strained to hear more. He slowly opened the door wide, not wanting to make any noise and slowly stepped inside.

"He wants everything to be perfect for this merger. So he propositioned to your father a sort of bound allegiance, as he likes to call it. They arranged for us to get married after you graduate."- Yuki. _WHAT? _Takumi felt his limbs go limp. Shaking, he held onto the door for dear life.

"We're engaged."- Yuki.

Everything went hazy then eventually turned black.

THUD!

There was a loud noise in the door. "Takumi!" Gii rushed to his lover's form crumpled on the floor, the others trailing behind him. He held the boy's head up gently in his left arm before gathering him up, carrying him bridal-style. _My God! He heard Yuki. This is too much for him_. He turned to his friends. Akaike is shaking his head, concern visible in his face as he held the door open for Gii. Yuki had her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide that started to glisten with tears starting to come out. "Im sorry." she mumbled. Misu stood behind her, worried about his roommate and supporting the shaking Yuki.

"We'll talk about this arrangement later. Right now, Takumi is my most important priority. Please excuse me." He walked out of the room, carrying the brunette downstairs to the infirmary, mindless of the curious stares and murmurs of students he passed along the way. 'Love, please hang on.' He whispered in Takumi's ear. 'This changes nothing between us. Do trust me, Takumi. We'll work things out. I love you.' He felt his eyes sting with threatening tears. _Damn_. He won't lose Takumi like this. _No, I won't allow it_.

**oOo**

He pressed his lips together, gripping the papers he's holding tightly he felt it crumble in his hands. _Damn you, Hayama Takumi! I hate you so much_! His eyes narrowed as his gaze followed Saki Giichi's figure hurriedly walking down the corridor, carrying the unconscious lad_. I am better than you, way way better. You're just a good-for-nothing trash. How dare you steal my most important possession_! He had to think of a way to get rid of him. As he can see, Gii undoubtedly will not let Takumi go, pretty obvious with the way he possessively holds the other guy and the loving gaze he only bestowed on him. _So it has to be Hayama_.

He stopped. Running after Gii are his friends Akaike, Misu and Miyuki. His eyes focused on the redhead. _Ah, the bitch! Another rival. And a strong one_. He knows how powerful her family is in the business world. So he'll be having a hard time competing with her. _But she won't be staying here for long, will she? I heard she always travels back and forth_. He smirked. He has the upper hand on her, he's got the time and opportunity to get Gii. _After I take care of that Hayama_, _of course_.

**oOo**

They sat quietly in the infirmary, each silently offering prayers and support to the unconscious Takumi. He lay on the bed, breathing barely audible, pale as paper. The doctor had already checked him for any injuries and thankfully, found none. So now, they are just waiting for him to regain consciousness. Gii is sitting in a chair he hoisted beside the bed, holding Takumi's cold hands and rubbing them as if to transfer his own heat and ease the icy feel, eyes never leaving his lover's face. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around. "We have to go, Gii." Akaike said. "We still have to finalize our preparations discussed in the meeting. You don't need to go. Misu and I will cover for you." Misu nodded his agreement "Yeah." He smiled slightly and nodded, "Thank you." The guys just nodded then left the room.

Yuki had been quietly sitting across the room the whole time. When the two guys left, she walked closer. Moving ever so slowly, she sat at the foot of the bed, "I'm really sorry, Gii-" she started. The blonde slowly turned to her. "It's alright." She shook her head, "It's my fault. It's because I carelessly said those things. But honestly, I never intended for him to know. I was hoping to tell you about it first so we can discuss what we have to do." Now she got Gii's attention. "What do you mean? You can't be seriously thinking of following that damn arrangement! No, Yuki, I'm sorry."

"I'm not marrying you either." She cut him. He looked at her disbelievingly. "Oh I like you, that's true. You're my very first friend. I hold you very dear to me. But I'm not in love with you, idiot. I'm not marrying anyone whom I'm not in love with, even if he is a very good man." She snorted at him. "And I sure won't marry someone who's in love with someone else. I'm not a relationship-breaker nor do I plan to become one." This time, Gii can't help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. _This girl surely is a feisty one_.

Imploring dark blue eyes looked at him. "I need your help, Gii." His jaws almost dropped to the floor. If there is one thing he surely knows about Yuki, it's that she never asks for anyone's help. Ever. "YOU." He pointed at her, "Need. My. Help?" "As embarrassing as it may be, but yes." Yuki confirmed, serious. _This means she's really desperate and had no other options_. "Actually, this is more of a give-and-take kind of thing. You help me, I help you."

Gii raised an eyebrow, "Last time I checked, I don't have any problem that would make me need you to help me." The problem with the freshmen started quite big but the tide is now rather calm. Besides, he has trusted friends looking out for Takumi, aside from him. And it's just a little less than two months before graduation. Yuki responded with a laugh, "You have one, my dear. You just don't know it yet. Do you really think your little 'façade' fools everyone?" The blonde straightened, eyes narrowing. _No, it can't be! _His hands tightenedthe hold on Takumi's hands protectively.

"You have a rather obsessive psycho stalking you, my dear friend." She informed him. He gasped, wide-eyed. "He will do anything to get you. And you know what that means." She gestured at the sleeping boy. Gii looked at his beloved. "If anyone dares to hurt Takumi, I will kill him." He clenched his jaw in anger but his eyes shadowed fear.

With a reassuring caress on the blonde-haired guy's hair, Yuki debated, "That's not necessary. We can get rid of him without you getting into jail. Let me help."

"Who is he?" Gii inquired.

"You'll know when the time comes."

"Yuki, I need to know who he is so I can plan to make sure of Takumi's safety and to warn my friends. I'm not risking anyone. If it's me that psycho wants, I'll get him myself." He is now nervously furious.

Yuki tried to calm him down, "Gii, it's not that easy. That's why I told you to let me help. With your current state and considering your feelings involved, you can't win against him. You might end up hurting both yourself and Takumi. I'm the only one who can stand against this person. If you really want your boyfriend safe, there's only one thing you can do."

"And what is that?"

"Act." She folded her arms around her chest. "Act normal. Don't let him notice that you are on your guard." She put a hand up when Gii was about to reply. "I won't let Takumi get hurt, Gii. He _is_ my best friend now. I understand how you feel, really, I do. But if you don't trust me now, you may get into a bigger trouble. One that may require you to be away from him for a long time. Do you want that?"

He shook his head violently. The redhead sighed, "That's what I thought."

"So what do we do now?" Gii asked, looking at her.

She glanced at the bed. "Just stay calm. I'll take care of it, trust me. As I've said, you help me. I help you." Another glance at the bed.

Gii took a deep breath, silently pondering her words and finally nodded, then asked "So what help are you asking from me?"

The redhead smiled angelically, "I want you to break our engagement." And winked at the now-awake Takumi.

* * *

**A/N**: Uh, honestly, this chapter scared me. Especially with the psycho stalker thing. Pretty ironic actually, since this was all my idea. But still, it gives me the creeps. Next chapter will be a bit late because I will be going out of town for a couple of days or maybe a little more and when I return, my work will take my time. But I promise it will be up as soon as I finish my work. So for the meantime, please review! Even if you don't like it that much. I also accept ideas and recommendations :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **I'm back! Nope I'm not done with work yet. Barely started with it, actually. But I am so down tonight so I decided to re-watch Takumi-kun series 5 Ano, Hareta Aozora. While watching, ideas keep popping on my mind so I wrote this now. Yes, this was done in just one sitting (Oh I'm so proud of myself!). It usually takes me 3 days to finish writing a chapter and another couple of days for editing. So if you will find any errors, I deeply apologize. I did not proofread this chapter thoroughly.

This chap is for my very dear friend **ukelove**

**SUMMARY**: A new threat is out to destroy the couple's relationship. Now they only have one option: to trust their new ally.

* * *

Flames. Fiery. That was the very first thing he saw after opening his eyes. And the flames have a face. With deep blue eyes. He shook his head. _No, flames don't have faces nor does it have any eyes_. He must be hallucinating. Then one of the eyes closed in gesture of a wink. _Eh?_

"Takumi!" he was shaken out of shock when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He welcomed the all-too familiar warmth and breathes in the all-too familiar scent of "Gii?" He's still kinda dizzy but tried to focus on the other's face. A very worried Gii is hovering on him. "Takumi, thank God you're awake now! How are you feeling? Are you feeling hurt somewhere? Your head? Back? Legs? Tell me." He tried shaking his head but the dizziness grew. "I'm fine, Gii. But your questions are spinning my head off. I'm starting to feel nauseous."

"Sorry, love. Here let me help you up." The blonde propped one of the pillows on the headrest and helped Takumi to sit up and rest his back against the headrest and the wall. Takumi took a deep breath. That felt better. Feeling someone's eyes on him, he blinked and turned his gaze behind Gii. The flames, it's actually Yuki, is smiling on him. "I'm so glad you're fine now, Takumi." She tried to hold his hands but since Gii is on the way and she can't reach him, patted his knees instead. "The doctor said you were so stressed and lacking sleep so your body's resistance grew weak. And after the shock you went through earlier, that must have been the last straw. I just want you to know that I really am sorry for troubling you." She bowed down in apology. "You two need to talk. I'll leave you alone now." She said before Takumi can give her a response and went out, quietly closing the door behind her.

Gii sat beside him and he felt his hand at the back of his head, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes when he felt the other plant a kiss on his forehead. "Takumi, will you let me explain, please?" He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover's face, just inches away from him. Love, hope, uncertainty and fear are clear in those eyes. He nodded. Only that action and all uncertainty and fear disappeared from his eyes. "Thank you, love."

"You heard about our father's arrangement." He started, looking for a reaction from the black-haired boy. When he nodded, he continued "Even though they arranged it doesn't mean Yuki and I also want it. Or if we agree to it." He cupped his lover's face with both hands and looked at him directly in the eyes. "I only want you, Takumi. I only need you. And though I know I keep telling you this but I still will, just to prove my point. I only love you. I _will_ only love you." He waited, wanting his message to be absorbed by the boy in his arms. Just then, tears flowed freely from Takumi's eyes. Yes, message clearly got across.

Still sobbing, Takumi brought both his hands around Gii's neck and pressed their foreheads together "I love you too, Gii. I _will_ only love you too. I want to help. But this is between you and your family. I'm afraid if I step in, I might bring in more trouble for you, for us. So I will help in the only way I can, I will stay beside you no matter what." Gii smiled at him affectionately, "That's all the help I need, love." Softly, gently, their lips met.

**oOo**

The silence is deafening and downright uncomfortable. Takumi is sitting on the infirmary bed and Yuki is sitting in a chair across him. Gii had to leave earlier because of his responsibilities but promised to come back and accompany Takumi back in his dorm room. Yuki opted to stay behind and keep him company. But now that they're alone, both don't know how to open a conversation.

"Yuki-chan-"

"Takumi-kun-"

That broke the ice. They both laughed. "You first, Yuki-chan. I actually don't know what to say to you." Takumi smiled sheepishly. "Nee Takumi, can I sit beside you?" Yuki gestured towards him, and after a nod of confirmation from the brunette, sat on the bed. "First off, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. You know, the big hug and kiss thing with Gii. And also for my big mouth carelessly announcing our engagement. I'm really sorry." she can't look at him in the eyes.

"It's alright now, Yuki-chan." Takumi reached out and patted her hands, reassuring. "Gii already explained the situation to me. And I don't dislike you nor hate you. I don't know why but I just can't bring myself to dislike you." With that, she raised her head and looked at him, smiling a bit. "That means you like me? Kyaa! Me too, I like you, too! When I said you're my best friend, I really mean it." "Oh, and just so you know, I don't want to be engaged to Gii. It was just my stupid father's stupid idea in the first place." She added, rolling her eyes.

Takumi thoughtfully burrowed his eyebrows, "Yes, I heard from Gii. And you also asked him to break your engagement." The redhead nodded. "That's right! At least he can talk to his father about it and I know Saki-san will listen to his son. Unlike my father, Saki-san is more of a 'father mind' than a 'businessman mind' if you know what I mean…" When the black-haired boy finally processed what he's been told, he gasped "You mean your father is forcing you into this engagement? Like some business deal?"

"Exactly! All he thinks about is business. If he sees a deal that would benefit him, he will do anything to get it. Even if it means throwing in her daughter as bait for the big fish." Yuki said disgustedly. She doesn't look hurt at all. It's like she's been used to the treatment that it's just normal for her. It was Takumi who felt sad for his new friend. And yes, he feels for her. Because, even though in different circumstances, but both of them shares the same sentiment: lack of parental love. _But at least I have Gii. How about her? Does she have someone she can share her burden with_?

As though sensing his sympathy for her, Yuki shook her head. "It's not that bad, really. I've grown accustomed to it ever since I was a child. If truth be told, this whole engagement and marriage thing is my first time going against my father." She shot him a rather amused smile. "For the first time, I felt I am actually a living person." Takumi cleared his throat, trying not to distract the girl but he just can't contain his curiosity. When she stopped talking and prodded him, he decided to just go ahead. "Well, ummmm, why did you decide to go against him then?"

"Because it's just bloody ridiculous! I know it is pretty normal in our families to get in arranged marriages. But I don't want the kind of life my parents have. They don't love each other. They don't even like each other. It's an unhealthy and unhappy life." The redhead blurted out. "You know what? Gii is actually the fourth guy my father set me up with." Wide-eyed Takumi gasped, "Eh?" _That many_? Yuki laughed heartily, "Yes. As I've told you. My father will do anything for his business that he will jump at any opportunity given to him. Lucky for me, I managed to evade the first three. They all declined to marry me."

"What did you do, Yuki-chan?" the brunette is astounded. The girl scooted closer to him and propped her feet on the chair beside the bed (the one Gii sat on earlier). "Well, the first one is an heir to a fashion design business. Pardon me; I don't recall their names now. Not that it matters anyway. Okay, so when I heard he's into fashion I agreed to meet him, I mean like a date. He's not actually good-looking but he sure knows how to dress up. Then when he saw me, he ran out of the hotel. Hahaha!" "Why?" a very confused Takumi asked.

"Because I'm a fashion disaster that night. I wore a puff-sleeved orange blouse and long checkered skirt with a neon green bandana wrapped around the waist and knee-high boots. No, don't imagine it, it's terrible." But she was struggling not to laugh. Takumi, on the other hand, is laughing softly. "Alright, the second one is the son of a shipping magnate. Very, very intellectual, glasses and all. I heard he is a master chess champion. So when we met, I challenged him. I recall he really is a very good player. Unfortunately, it was his confidence that made him lose. So he declined the engagement afterwards. The third one was the hardest. He was very cunning. No doubt really, since they own a big advertising company. I even threatened him just to drop the engagement but he won't deter. So we agreed on the outcome of our challenge. We had to compete in a car race. Mind you, I don't even know how to drive."

The black-haired lad leaned closer to her, full attention. "So how did you win?" _Of course she won, right? Because if she lost, she won't be here now and her father won't have arranged her marriage with Gii._

"I cheated." With a tilt of her head, she admitted proudly. Bewildered, Takumi thought he heard her wrong. "What do you mean, you cheated?" Yuki nodded, "Yes I did. I asked help from an acquaintance of mine, who happens to be a cross-country racer. So it was him driving the whole time. I was in the backseat trying to hold on to my stomach's contents. Well, in the end, we won, I mean I won. The agreement is to do what the winner wants. So I asked him to break our engagement and asked for his car as a bonus. That was, of course, given to my helper as a thank-you gift."

"I can't believe it!" Takumi exclaimed, "You're- I don't know- I mean, you're so clever. To think of all those plans- you're a genius!" The comment earned a playful chuckle from the redhead. "Not really. It's just a matter of strategic planning. Anyway, enough of me." She turned to him. "I am more curious as to how your relationship with Gii started." Her teasing tone made Takumi flushed. "Err… I don't know…"

Now she pats the boy's hands reassuringly, "Come on, you don't have to be shy with me. Besides, you don't have to be ashamed of your love. Even though I'm a girl, but I'm not against it. And I'm open-minded with these things." With that, the brunette slowly and awkwardly started to recount their love story. By the time he finished, Yuki is sniffing rather loud and a little unladylike, her handkerchief alternately pressing beneath her eyes and the bridge of her nose. "That was so lovely! I've never seen or heard such a sweet and pure love as what you have. You guys are just so perfect for each other."

Takumi smiled, "I feel the same way too."

**oOo**

The week had passed by calmly. It's been three days since Yamamoto Miyuki came to Shidou to observe and learn how the school is being managed (this is the alibi she gave the Head Teacher) and by now, she quickly became a normal sight in the school grounds. She can always be seen with Gii or Akaike and sometimes she's seen joining the guy's group of friends; namely, Gii, Takumi, Akaike, Misu and Shingyouji. Never did anyone notice how her keen eyes would wander and meticulously search every spot in the school buildings and grounds. And how she assesses everyone. They only think of her as a weird but pleasantly nice Director's daughter. Fragile. Totally harmless.

"TAKUMI!" The said boy turned to see who was calling him rather loud, when he suddenly felt heavy. A body was strewn against him, almost tackling his lithe form to the ground. Uh, he doesn't need to guess. "Yuki-chan, ohayo gozaimasu." He managed to mumble a greeting. "Ohayo, Takumi." The always-cheery redhead replied. "Where are you going? Can I come with you? I don't have anything particular to do anyway."

Takumi turned his head towards his destination. "Sure, I'm going to the greenhouse over there." Side by side, they walked to the greenhouse. When they got there, they sat on a bench. "So Takumi, how is everything with you and Gii?" Yuki asked. The brunette looked at her first before responding, "We're good. Gii had requested to go home for two days. He said he will talk to his father about… your arrangement." He sighed. "…I'm going to miss him."

"I know." Yuki felt sad for him. "I'm sorry, Takumi. But after this, everything will be alright and back to how it was. So can you keep up until all of this is finished?" Takumi nodded in affirmative. "He will be leaving tomorrow, Saturday. He'll be back on Monday."

"I see." _By this time, 'he' already knew about it. No doubt he will strike when Gii is not around_. "Yuki-chan, can I ask you something?" the boy asked after a moment's hesitation. "What is it?"

Takumi seemed to ponder his question in his mind for a bit, carefully picking the right word to use. "I know I already asked why you went against your father's idea of setting you up with anyone he likes and you said that you don't want to live a life like what your parents have." "Yes, that's right."

That was his cue to continue. "I also recall you saying that your parents don't love each other. And they don't even like each other." A nod from the redhead was his answer. "This is a little bit personal and I may be out of line, but am I safe to assume that the real reason you don't want an arranged marriage for you is because you don't want to marry someone you don't love?" The girl nodded. "You're right, Takumi. I told Gii the same thing. I won't marry him because I don't love him. And second, he already has you."

"Yuki-chan, have you been in love?"

Taken aback by surprise with the question and the straightforward way Takumi asked it, Yuki sat speechless, for a minute or so, then slowly a mysterious bitter smile formed in her lips. "I am."

* * *

**My 'writer' self:** I'm sorry if there are no developments in this chapter. I mean the kind of development that you're looking for. But I need to establish Takumi and Yuki's closeness. This will all work out in the end, I promise, everything I wrote here has a reason for being here. So I hope you will bear with me a little bit longer. Please? To make it up to you, I will tell you something. Next chapter will unravel the 'mysterious guy's scheme against Takumi and his identity will be revealed. I just would like to know if you want to see a glimpse of Yuki's love life and interest? Maybe I'll put it in the last chapter. So let me know. Thank you!

By the way, I just noticed that my anonymous reviews are disabled, I enabled it now. So yeah, anonymous reviews are very much welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Sick in bed. Room smells like cough syrup and assorted juices. Still trying to finish this chapter (No sickness can stop me from doing my fanfiction!). Written in just an hour. This has a bit of violence (which is actually the reason I rated this as T) and well, a little… sad I think. Yes, this is it. The clash of the threat and the ally.

This chap is for **CamelliaMichaelis**, **sprinymiya**, **sess18**, **Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183**, **Mozhde rain** and the anonymous **anon **and **ellie **(She exists in my imagination, dear. Don't worry, your [Misu's] Shingyouji is safe)..

To all you reviewers, thank you so much. I know this is such a simple word to convey my appreciation of your time to leave a review on my work, but I want to let you know that it is heartfelt. (Oh my God! I'm going to cry.)

**SUMMARY**: With Gii's absence, trouble finds Takumi. What is this threat planning to do? And what exactly does Yuki have in mind against the threat?

* * *

_It's perfect_. Everything is set according to his plan. All that's left is to execute it. It's only a matter of time before he gets what he coveted the most. Oh yes. He knows he will succeed. First of all, no one would ever suspect him. Thanks to all the loud and obnoxious 'Gii fans', who are most likely to be suspected of doing something harsh, he's got his scapegoat. Second, his background is clean, coming from a family of respected businessmen. He's elite. Nobody would dare go against him. Third, he's a polished actor. All his hard work to get here will finally pay off. Now all he needs is the right timing. _Take it as your farewell kiss now, Hayama_. He snorted. Hidden in the bushes, he watched as Saki Giichi hugged and kissed Hayama Takumi before leaving. _Tomorrow, you will forever be gone from his life_.

_Impressive. But very predictable_. Yuki observes the hidden guy from where she was standing; on the rooftop. She knows he will strike soon. So she had to prepare as well. The idea is to unmask him and show his true insane self and to break his formidable support: his father's protection. To do so, she has to ruin his father's reputation in the business world. So this has to work well. It has to. _For my friends' happiness and for my freedom, I will do anything._

**oOo**

SUNDAY, 2:30 P.M

Takumi laid his violin down after a few minutes of playing. He can't seem to play well. He sighed. Of course he is excited and happy because tomorrow his boyfriend will be back. But he feels so down he wants to cry.

"_Yuki-chan, have you been in love?"_

"_I am."_

"_Eh? Really?"_

_ A nod and an uncomfortable flick of hair._

"_Ummm- Yuki-chan, is it something you can't talk about? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude in your personal affairs."_

"_No, it's okay Takumi-kun. Talk about intruding… I'm the one intruding in your personal affairs. And did I not tell you you're my best friend? Best friends share secrets, right?"_

"_Uh- I guess so."_

"_Well then, you let me in on your love life with Gii, I'll let you in on mine." A smile._

"_Ah! No it's okay Yuki-chan. You don't need to tell me ab—"_

"_I've been in love since I was twelve years old."_

"_Eh?"_

_ Bitter laugh. "Back then, I didn't know I was in love. I thought it was just a petty infatuation. But as years go by, I only felt it growing stronger. I find myself always thinking about him. I fantasize we're together. I dream of him. I thought I was going crazy. His name's Tachimura Seichi."_

"_So you've been together for how long already? Is he the real reason you won't marry Gii and your other arranged marriages?"_

"_Hmmm… I guess you can say that. Yes, he's the reason I don't want to marry Gii. But we're not together. We don't have any love relationship."_

_ A gasp. "Huh?"_

"_I didn't say he loves me too."_

_ Sharp intake of breath, shocked expression._

"_He cares for me, I know. He always looks after my welfare. He's the only one who greets me on my birthday since he's the only one who remembers it. Or the only one who actually bothered to remember. He knows how to comfort me, always knew the words that I needed to hear. He's just… always there for me, when I need him."_

"_He seems to be a good guy."_

"_Yes, he is. He really is a good person. Even though I want to hate him, I can't. Because there's nothing to hate. I can't hate him just because he doesn't love me the way I love him, right?"_

"_You're right. But Yuki-chan, how can you say he doesn't love you too?"_

"_Before I went here, I told him about my arranged engagement to Gii. He was happy for me. He said this time my fiancé is someone I like so I don't have to worry anymore. I got hurt with his reaction that I blurted out it's him I love." A shake of head, tears welling up._

"_And, did he-?"_

_ Nod. "Yes, he rejected me. All he said was 'I'm sorry'"_

He blinked. He blinked again. There's something warm rolling down his cheeks. Oh, he's crying. That was his conversation with Yuki-chan yesterday. It's been etching on him since then and is now the reason he feels so depressed. He's hurt for Yuki-chan. No, he does not pity her. Alright, maybe a little. How can someone so lovable be deprived of love? From her parents to relatives to the man she loves, all she wanted was their love in return.

He always thought he was unlucky; having parents with no love and affection for him at all. But all that thoughts changed when he met Gii. Now he considers himself one of the lucky ones who had found their happiness. Remembering his beloved boyfriend (he still blushes when he thinks of him like that), he can't help but smile. "Gii…" he softly mumbled, "I miss you." _I wish you're here now. With you around, maybe we can think of some way to help Yuki-chan. _Shifting to his side, he gathered his violin and put it inside the case. Tracing the outline of the instrument, he carefully closed the case with a click. Just as he was about to carry it, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, causing him to drop the violin case and fall on his knees, before crumpling on the floor unconscious.

**oOo**

It has been so easy. He knew all along Takumi is always careless and clueless. It's Gii who has always been so guarded. Now his plan is in motion. Through his deceptive nature, he had managed to keep track Takumi's schedule inside and outside of school without anyone suspecting. He knew all about his early morning snuck-out from Gii's room every time he spends the night with the blonde. He knew he always waste time in the greenhouse with his violin every afternoon. He knew they always find time to be with each other in the library. As for Gii, he knew he's so protective of his lover. He knew if Gii is around, he won't stop looking for Takumi when the latter will suddenly disappear. That's why not having Gii around is the perfect time to execute his long-awaited goal. By the time the blonde returns in the morrow, Takumi will be long gone.

As he expected, the black-haired boy is totally oblivious to his surroundings when he went inside the greenhouse. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not hear the approaching figure behind him. Without any bit of hesitation, he swung the baseball bat he had on his hands and struck the unaware Takumi. He smiled victoriously when the lad fell unconscious. But it's only the start. The blow is not that fatal, he made sure of it. It will be a few minutes now before his regains consciousness so without wasting any time, he tied Takumi's hands and carried him on his back. Using the old rusty backside door of the greenhouse, the one facing the wild forest near the school, he trudged on a barely visible pathway of grasses. This is the shortcut he stumbled upon when trying to find a way to observe Takumi in the greenhouse before. After a short walk, he walked inside an old abandoned shelter. The door is partly off from its hinges, the small space clouded with dust and cobwebs, the iron bar windows rusty and creeping vines almost blocking any light from outside. The place is empty, save for some broken-down wooden chairs and some metal scrap littered everywhere. Dropping the unconscious lad on the dust-covered floor, he quickly tied the end of the string he used to tie his hands to a post. Now he will wait. It will be so easy to kill him while he is unconscious. But he wants to see him in agony when it happens. He wants to see him suffer, his face showing pain instead of happiness. _His pain will be my happiness_.

_He really did not waste any time, huh_. Yuki hid behind a pile of metal scrap lying outside the abandoned shelter. The redhead carefully slid her small hands in the partly broken door, aiming for a better view of the man's face. Quietly zooming in with her mobile, she took a couple of shots of the man tying Takumi on a post. Then, checking around, she almost crawled towards a low window. Slowly prying the vines off the iron bars, careful not to make the action attract the man's attention, she again took shots of the man standing over the tied figure of Takumi. _I guess this is enough_. Finding a spot where she can hide near the door, she sent the pictures she took to Gii's and Akaike's phones with a message as to their exact location. Now that the evidence is in their hands, all they have to do is to catch him red-handed. To produce witnesses. She will wait. She knows the guys are on their way now. _Please hurry guys. I promised Gii I won't let him hurt Takumi. I will make sure to keep that promise_. Just as she shifted to sit a little more comfortably in her hiding spot, she heard a low groan from inside.

**oOo**

"Ugh…" Takumi groaned. _Have I fallen asleep? Why is my head so heavy? Uh, it hurts! My head hurts_. As he reached out to touch his head, he can't move his hands. That's when he bolted upright to discover his hands were tied. _What is this? Why am I tied? Where am I? _Suddenly he remembered what happened back in the greenhouse. The pain at the back of his head. It was something. Or someone. Something flickered in his mind. _Takabayashi-kun_? _Eh? No it can't be. Takabayashi-kun has long given up on me and Gii. _He just remembered the exact thing the other guy's minions did to him last year. So it's the freshmen this time. He groaned again, this time in exasperation. _Why can't they just let me be?_

"I see you're awake. It's about time." He was startled by the voice. Looking up, he saw a man standing a few feet away from him, wearing a malicious smile on his lips. He was quite good-looking, his blonde hair neatly combed without any hint of disarray. He kept his gaze on his face, trying to remember where he saw this guy. He was not among the freshmen who are always crowding around Gii. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He should not panic; he should not let his fear overcome him.

The man smirked. "You do not know me. And I don't plan on telling you who I am. You just have to know one thing. Gii is mine. And you are on my way, you have to go."

"What do you mean I'm on your way? I always tell you guys that Gii and I are just friends! **We're just friends**." So much for overzealous fans. _Oh God! Please make him believe me_.

"Hah! You really think I will believe your lie? I know you're not just friends. You're lovers!"

"No, we're not! We were just roommates before, but it doesn't mean we're lovers."

"Shut up!" The man is now obviously furious. Takumi never felt so scared in his life. Here he was, tied up, helpless, and arguing with his captor about his relationship. The man drew something from his coat and Takumi's heart froze in fear when he saw what he is holding. It's a long, pointed, stainless and very sharp knife. Clutching it hard with both hands, the man slowly walked towards him. _Oh God he's going to kill me! Gii…_ Takumi closed his eyes, pushing back the fear inside and envisioning Gii's happy face. He may die, but he will die happy. "You liar! You only want Gii for yourself, you-you worthless trash! You don't deserve him at all! He's not yours, he's mine!" With a shout, the man dashed forward, arms stretched upwards, the knife in position ready for the kill.

In sync with the man's shout, another shout ensued, this one with a feminine shrill. "No! Stop it!" Before the man can reach Takumi, a pair of small hands grabbed his outstretched arms and tried to wrestle the sharp object out of his grasp. Takumi opened his eyes when he heard the shout and saw Yuki struggling with the man. "Yuki-chan! No, don't! You might get hurt!" He tried desperately to loosen the tie in his hands. His wrists hurt, trying to wriggle out of the string but he doesn't mind. Yuki should never get hurt for his sake, for she has nothing to do with it. A loud gasp of pain made him turn his head up sharply. He paled when he saw droplets of blood on the floor. Following the source, he saw a gash on Yuki's left arm. It's not deep but the cut tore a portion of skin, thus drawing blood out. "Stop it! Don't hurt her! Please!" Without thinking, he pleaded for them to stop.

"Snap out of it, Yoshinaga!" Even wincing with pain due to her cut, Yuki shouted at the man. Outraged, the man she called Yoshinaga freed one of his arms she was grappling with and threw a sharp slap on her face, throwing her off-balanced, and eventually down on her knees. Takumi's eyes grew wide. "Yuki-chan!"

But the redhead did not look at him. Her eyes focused on the very angry man, who was panting with rage at them. "You will not get Gii by doing this. I don't know what made you think he will turn to you when Takumi is gone, but that is not gonna happen. It's time you end this craziness. Now." _Wait, what does she mean? Does Yuki-chan know this man personally_? "Yuki-chan, what are you saying?" The confused brunette asked.

"I'm sorry Takumi-kun. But now is not the best time to explain all this to you. You will know everything, eventually." Yuki stood up, clutching her arm, obviously weak and dizzy from the blood loss and the slap, but is trying hard to stand firmly between Yoshinaga and Takumi. She directed her gaze and looked Yoshinaga in the eye. "I am this School Director's daughter, Yamamoto Miyuki. I will not tolerate this behavior of yours. If you hurt Takumi-kun, you will be punished with more than just expulsion. By this time, the police are on the way here. I have evidence of what you did. You can't escape from this. So I beg you, stop now before you do something even graver."

When he heard all of it, Yoshinaga growled uncharacteristically, his eyes glared with a deathly spark, blinded by rage and denial that his plan had crumbled. With renewed determination, he moved forward, knife on hand. Yuki instantly blocked his way but was pushed away before she can even reach his hands to tackle the deadly weapon out of his grip, yelping in pain when her arm touched the rough floor. Not taking his eyes off his prey, he strode over Takumi, swinging his hands to bury the knife in the scared and tied boy. Cowering in fear and total helplessness, Takumi closed his eyes and awaited the pain of death.

"Ugh!" A gasp. Thud! Clang!

"No!"

So this is it. This is my end. _Is this my soul, leaving from my body now_? It really feels nothing at all, just like they say. _Wait, what is this? My wrists are pulsing in pain. Is this supposed to happen_? Oh it's dark. No, my eyes are closed. Opening them, Takumi screamed on the scene in front of him.

"Yuki-chan!No no no! Yuki-chan!" The redhead lay limp on the floor near Takumi, choking in her breath, hands clutching her abdomen, red stains on her dress spreading, pooling on the floor.

"Yuki!" A shout from the door. Takumi barely recognized Akaike, Misu and Shingyouji running inside the shelter. He never noticed he was freed from the post and a pair of arms helping him up to his feet. He did not see Misu restraining Yoshinaga, who was shouting protests and struggling from Misu's hold. He can't hear anything, he can't see anything. His clouded gaze never left the blood-splattered figure of Yuki, who is now being tended by Akaike, administering first-aid treatment to her wounds. "Yuki-chan…"

He never felt the familiar touch he knows so well and the voice he knows so well that is calling him, until he was taken out of his stupor by a powerful shake. "Takumi!" Blinking wildly, he turned up to look at the owner of the arms shaking him. "Huh? Gii? Gii! Yuki-chan, she- she's- Yuki-chan is, she- she is- Oh my God, Gii! Yuki-chan!" He sobbed uncontrollably, burying his face in his lover's chest. He felt Gii's warm hands wrapping around him and caressing his back, trying to calm him down.

"Hush now, love, Yuki will be alright. The ambulance is on the way. We have to be strong for her. She needs our strength. You understand, Takumi?" Gii soothingly caressed the still-shaking boy. All he could do was nod as he can't find his voice to speak. But remembering the man responsible for everything, he faced his boyfriend. "Who is he, Gii?"

The blonde sighed. "Yoshinaga Akamaru-san, one of my father's and Yuki's father's partner's son. They own the big construction company Tamayoshi Int'l which was founded by their grand grandparents. I used to see him during company events and parties since we were kids but I never thought he harbored feelings for me all this time." He tsked, shaking his head. "I never even noticed him here. If I remember correctly, he used to have black hair and have big glasses. Maybe that's why I did not recognize him now. He really changed a lot."

"Gii…" It was Yuki, she finally managed the strength to speak. "Yuki!" "Yuki-chan!" The couple both exclaimed at the same time, crouching over her with worried faces, Takumi starting to cry again.

"Is…. Ta-kumi…. alrig-ht?" she coughed, breath hitching with every pained inhale she makes. "Yes, Yuki-chan, he's alright. Please hang on, okay? The medics will be here any minute now. You will be fine." Gii assured her.

"That's- good…(cough).…(cough)… I'm so-(cough)- glad." She then averted her gaze on Takumi. "…thank you… Takumi-(cough)-kun… you made…. me…. (gasp)… feel loved… (cough cough cough)… even just….. for a while…(gasp)…(cough). Now… finally (sharp gasp)… I can… (cough)… be… free."

She closed her eyes.

"Yuki-chan!"

* * *

**A/N**: How is it that this story almost got a thousand views but only a few reviews? I stumbled upon the story stats (stupid me, I didn't know about it before) **JUST NOW** and was really shocked, to say the least. No offense meant, but I really thought the only ones reading my fic are those leaving the reviews. So I dedicate chapters to them. Heck, I'm so naïve. So, there was only one who wanted to see a glimpse of Yuki-chan's love life and interest, then? Really, I want to finish this story. But I don't know if the ending will be acceptable to you, dear readers, since you don't tell me how you feel about the story so far *sad face*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes**: Who loves an enraged Takumi? Because I definitely DO! Inspired by re-watching Takumi-kun series 3 Bibou no Detail for the 238th time (yes, I counted, really). I so love Takumi having had enough of Gii that he raised his voice on him. Really, it's a welcome change from the all soft-spoken adorable boy *cuddles* Oh and before I forget again, I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN series. Just this fanfiction.

This chap is for **Sallindra**, **Akkadia,** and all of you, my beloved readers and reviewers. You know who you are… thank you so much for keeping me company and giving me the inspiration I need in writing this.

**Warning**: A little OOC-ness

**SUMMARY**: Takumi has had enough. It's time to give them a piece of his mind.

* * *

"Now, finally, I am free." That's what Takumi heard Yuki-chan told him. He doesn't like the sound of it, though. It doesn't sound good. It's as if she-

She closed her eyes.

"Yuki-chan!" he panicked, literally. "No, no, please open your eyes. Yuki-chan!" He was now shaking her a little violently, Gii trying to restrain him. No response from the redhead, her head rested on the side, hands lay limp on the cold dusty floor, pale lips pursed in a little smile. She doesn't look like in pain. In fact, she looked… serene. As he felt himself being hoisted up by Gii and pulling him back away, his eyes never left Yuki. Even when Akaike tended to her again, his gaze never wavered. He whimpered, noting the blood stains in her dress, the same color as her long hair now sprawled messily on the floor, in contrast with the pure whiteness of the dress.

Takumi felt horrible. He had caused this. _Yuki-chan got hurt because of me. She might die because of me. Oh my God! _He felt sick. Feeling his legs wobble, he clutched on Gii's arms tightly. Still not taking his eyes off Yuki, his vision blurred and felt his body go numb. Before he falls in his lover's embrace, he barely registered the sounds of sirens and wailing of an ambulance that has just arrived.

**oOo**

He woke up in a hospital bed, still troubled by the events earlier on the day, feeling drained. His wrists had been bandaged, and now that he sees it, realized that they sting, done by his futile efforts to free himself from the strong string. He feels a bit dizzy, from the blow he received earlier and the rush and shock of the events that followed. Takumi sat up slowly, careful not to force himself. That's when he noted a presence beside him, sitting on a chair, arms and head lay on the bed. Judging from the person's hair color, he knew it was Gii. It wasn't only him who must have been tired. Silently, he reached out a bandaged arm and strokes his boyfriend's hair, loving the silky feel of the strands and absentmindedly took a calming breath. Gii purred, subconsciously relaxing in the touch. Then slowly opened his eyes. "Takumi…"

"Gii." He smiled.

The blonde boy straightened up, scratching his eyes and stretching his back and waist muscles. "How are you feeling? The doc said you only have minor bruises and scratches in your wrists. They did not find any concussion either. But you may be having dizziness and a little pain now and then. It's okay to stay here for a while."

Takumi nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling dizzy now. My wrists sting a bit. But I can handle it. How is Yuki? She's safe, right?" He refused to think she's not.

"She's still in the operating room. It's been 3 hours, I think. I was just waiting for you to wake up but I fell asleep. Akaike is waiting outside for any news. I'll go check up on him. You still need to rest. Go back to sleep. I will be right back." With that, Gii stood up and placed a kiss on the raven-haired's forehead. But before he can turn around, he felt a tug on his shirt. "I'll go with you." Takumi said with pleading eyes. Gii was about to refuse. "Please Gii. I need to know how she is. It's because of me she's in there right now. I can't rest until I know she's safe." The blonde sighed and shook his head but helped Takumi on his feet. "Okay then. But when you feel bad, you have to tell me immediately and you will rest. Got it?" Takumi nodded in affirmative.

As they were walking down the hallway, Takumi remembered something. "Nee, Gii. I thought you will be back tomorrow? You asked for a 2-day leave, right?"

Gii shifted on his side so he can support Takumi better. "Yes, I did. But it was only a show. It was part of Yuki's plan to thwart Yoshinaga's plan against you. Of course, that time I didn't know it was Yoshinaga. She said he will take action when I'm not around. So I asked for 2 days when I can talk to Father for only a day then came back as soon as I can. When Yuki sent me a message where Yoshinaga brought you, I was already on my way back."

The brunette stopped walking and faced Gii. "What do you mean Yuki's plan? So she knew all along about this? And you too?" Seeing that he's not mad at him but was just plainly interested, the blonde told him everything that Yuki told him before. "I'm very sorry, love. I did not mean to keep it from you. I know I should've told you but I don't want you to worry anymore. Especially with all the stress you had since Yuki arrived." He felt Gii's sincerity and saw it in his eyes. "It's alright, Gii. I'm not angry at you and what you did. They looked deep in each other's eyes and smiled.

"So that's why Yuki-chan always hangs around me these past few days." Takumi mumbled when they resumed walking, Gii still on his side holding his waist firmly, offering support.

"Yes. She was watching over you. But we never expected what he did. We only assumed he would threaten you to stay away from me. We never thought he'd go as far as to trying to harm you. My God, Takumi… I don't know what I would have done if he really… had harmed you… that way." His grip on his lover's waist tightening the only indication of his anger and fear of loss for his face remained calm.

"But instead, Yuki-chan… took the blow that was meant for me." So much guilt on Takumi's part.

It was now Gii who stopped and turned Takumi's face towards him. "I understand how you're feeling right now, love. But it was **not** your fault. Nothing of this is your fault. Please keep that in mind. Yuki saved you because she considers you her best friend; she did not want you to get hurt. I am sorry too, because I asked her to keep you safe. Because she promised me nothing will happen to you. But do you really thing Yuki will appreciate it if she knows we're blaming ourselves for what happened to her? It will come out as an insult to her. So we should give her what she needed right now, our love for her. She will be alright."

Feeling tears about to pour out of his eyes, Takumi blinked them all back and nodded at Gii. "You're right. We have to be strong for her." _She has to be alright. She now has friends who love her._

They resumed walking and in no time, reached the waiting area outside the operating room where they saw Akaike sitting on a bench, sipping on a styroform cup of what seemed to be hospital cafeteria coffee. "Any news yet?" Gii inquired as he helped Takumi sit comfortably on one of the bench near the wall.

Akaike shook his head. "Not yet. There were just a few nurses who went out and back again, carrying supplies they needed inside but they can't tell how she is at the moment. We have to wait for the surgeon himself to come out." The trio sighed in unison. "I see. We will wait then." Gii said.

'Well, you both wait here. I'll buy us dinner outside. It's past 7 already." Akaike stood up and threw the cup in the nearby trashcan. Before he went his way, he turned to Takumi. "It's good to see you're fine, Hayama. Get well soon."

"Arigatou, Akaike-kun."

**oOo**

After dinner, it was a couple of hours of crucial waiting before the surgeon finally emerged from the operating room. The three guys were swiftly on their feet and approached the doctor. "How is she? Will she be alright?" Takumi asked worriedly.

The doctor wiped his sweating forehead and removed his mask. "It was a difficult operation but she is now out of harm's way." They sighed in relief. _Oh Thank you Kami-sama!_ "The wound was deep but not really fatal. She suffered mainly from blood loss. Fortunately, we have supplies of the same blood type as she. So I can safely say she will live."

Takumi nearly went limp with joy but Gii managed to catch him and held him up to his feet, supporting his weight. Akaike shook hands with the surgeon. "Thank you so much, Doc. When can we see her?"

"She's still unconscious and will be for quite some time. She will be transferred to a private room later. But she still needs rest. You can check up on her tomorrow." With a last reassurance, he left.

"Now that we are sure she's alright, let's take our rest too. We'll visit her tomorrow, Takumi." Gii is now ushering him to his room, with Akaike behind them.

**oOo**

Yuki's been in and out of consciousness the next day they visited her. She can barely move her mouth to speak but her eyes show she understands what they're telling her. Gii informed her that Yoshinaga was arrested and has been put to jail, the evidence against him strong enough that even his father slapped and almost disowned him. Takumi had stayed beside her in comfort all day, encouraging and thanking her over and over again. Akaike, always the stoic one, had teased her about her silence, noting that it's the first time a room is quiet when she's around. Takumi had glared at him and shooed him outside while Gii was chuckling in a corner and, since she doesn't have enough energy to retort, Yuki just rolled her eyes showing her exasperation. Misu and Shingyouji had also called, eager for news on her and were quite ecstatic when they learned she's out of danger. All in all, it was quite a day of celebration for her.

"Yuki-chan, please recover soon. You know we have a lot of catching up to do. I've yet to tell you so many things and I miss your bubbly personality." Takumi said the next day; he is lounged again next to her bed. He has been given the discharge today and will be going back to the dorms later. His head doesn't hurt anymore and his wrists had healed fairly but still had bandages on them. "We'll be waiting for you at school. You won't go home yet, will you? Please, can you stay a little longer?" he pleaded. The redhead nodded weakly and tried to smile. This made the raven-haired boy smile happily. "We'll visit you again. Don't worry; I heard Gii said Akaike-kun and Misu-kun will stay here with you. And I bet Shingyouji-kun will drop by as well. We all miss you."

Yuki's eyes watered. "Eh? Please don't cry now. It won't be good for you." Takumi caressed her hair, calming her. "You are our friend. Of course we'll miss you and will always be here for you. Like how we know you will be, with us." Though still a little weak, Yuki managed to say "Thank you."

They both turned when the door opened and Gii entered, smiling. "Well, if you two best friends are done crying on each other's shoulders, it's time for us to go back." His eyes fell on Yuki, then with an impressed expression, reached out to touch her hands. "We'll be back soon. You be good here, okay? And thank you, Yuki, very much." He bowed. "Our engagement is off. Father already agreed when I spoke to him. He will inform your father the next time they meet to discuss the details of the merger. So now, you can relax. Don't think too much about anything."

Before she can respond, a knock on the door distracted them. "This must be your companions now." Gii said, opening the door, and true enough, Akaike and Misu walked in, each carrying something. Akaike holding two bouquets of sunflower and carnation while Misu is carrying a basket of assorted fruits. After a series of greetings and how-are-you's, the couple Gii and Takumi excused themselves and went out, leaving a promise of visiting Yuki again.

Once outside the room, Takumi quickly gave Gii a kiss on his cheeks. "Thank you, Gii." The blonde chuckled and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders. "Anything for you, love. You're welcome."

Side by side, they walked. But before they reach the end of the hospital corridor leading to the stairs, Gii stopped dead in his tracks. Surprised, Takumi also stopped and looked ahead where his boyfriend is also looking. Approaching them is a distinguished-looking gray-haired man in his fifties (somewhat), dressed in a suit, looking smug and a bit irritated, and his every stride clearly showing an air of authority. Behind him, a younger distinguished-looking black-haired man also in suit, followed. But unlike the old man, he doesn't wear a scowl in his face. He looks rather pleasant. He tugged on his boyfriend's arm, "Gii, do you know them?" Without taking his eyes off the two men, Gii only nodded.

Straightening his back, Gii took a couple of steps forward, Takumi following, and bowed. "Yamamoto-sama, it's good to see you." Takumi stiffened but quickly recovered himself and bowed down as well. _So this is Yuki's father, the School Director. He looks… intimidating._

"Ah! Giichi-kun! I'm so pleased to see you here." The older one spoke, tapping Gii's shoulder. The other one bowed and simply stood behind the Director. Takumi felt small in the Director's presence and was about to step back behind Gii but the other grabbed his arm firmly, silently ordering him to stay where he was. But the old man never took notice of his presence whatsoever as he smiled at Gii. "Yes, it's very good that you're here. I heard you're the one who brought my daughter in this hospital. On behalf of all of us, I thank you." He bowed albeit a quick one.

"Not really. I'm not the only one. My friends helped too." Was the blonde's simple answer. The coldness of the response made Takumi cringed a bit but the gray-haired man doesn't seem to be deterred of it. "I see. Now Giichi-kun, I believe my daughter already told you about your engagement, right? It was the best decision we've come up with, your father and I. Since we all know you were good friends in your childhood, we believe it will work for both of you."

_You mean it will work for __**you**_. Takumi can't help but thought.

"Actually, Yamamoto-sama, I-" Gii started to explain but the Director cut him off. "I know what you're thinking. You're still young and still studying. But nowadays, youngsters like both of you can still have the benefit of going to school even when you're already married. What's the difference between getting married now and getting married after school? It's not really that important since in the end, you will still get married. You understand the logic?"

_Your logic is twisted. What I don't understand is your rudeness_. Takumi almost said that out loud but he bit his lip.

"It's not that, Yamamoto-sama. Will you let me speak please?" Gii was still calm. When the Director gave his consent, he continued. "Yuki and I are friends. I don't deny that fact. And I know you and my father are friends too. But I won't agree to this marriage or this engagement just because of that. I have my own life. And I want to live my life the way I want it, not the way my father or my family wants. I believe Yuki feels the same way."

Obviously disappointed, the gray-haired Director shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. My daughter knows this is the best for her and she will never question my orders nor would she go against them. She was raised a very good child. Not like you who have no qualms in going up against your father's wishes. Don't you want to help your family? This merger between our families could strengthen and ensure a place for us in the business. You're only thinking of yourself."

_Alright, that's it_. Takumi snapped. "You don't have the right to say that, Director Yamamoto-san. First of all, you are **not** Gii's father. Second and most important of all, don't talk like that when you yourself was **NEVER** a father to your own daughter!" The man was taken aback by the words, clearly surprised to see Takumi as he never paid him attention earlier, shocked that a stranger dared raise his voice against him. He looked at Gii, who was also looking at Takumi with a bizarre expression on his face a cross between shock, disbelief and pride.

Without letting the Director speak, the now red-faced boy continued, "You really think you know your daughter to say that she is a good child, she will never question you, and she will never go against you? Of course, Yuki-chan is a good child; she might even be a better person than you are. But her goodness isn't just because she's always following orders and demands and never questioning them. She's good because, even being raised like a lifeless, spineless doll to be turned and used any way you want, she has a big kind heart capable of love." He took in big, gulping breaths. "That's where you're wrong, Director. You do not know your own daughter. Because if you do, you should have known her suffering long time ago and you should have known she never wanted any of your arranged marriages for her. She's got feelings, for God's sake! You never knew that, did you?"

"That's ridiculous! Who do you think you are to tell me those things? You are just an outsider; you know nothing about what goes on in our family." The old man demanded, face flushed in embarrassment and fury.

Takumi met his gaze with a cold, unflinching look. "I am an outsider, yes, but I know more about your daughter than you do. I bet you don't even remember your daughter's full name, do you? I believe you can't even recall her birthday, can you? And I know you never knew your daughter managed to have all of your arranged marriages for her declined or taken back, did you?"

This startled Gii as he looked questioningly at his lover. The younger man who came with the Director also gasps and stared with wonder at the angry lad. The statement made the gray-haired old man's eyes grow wide. "No! You're not telling me… all this time…she went against me?" Slumping on the nearest bench, he shook his head, unable to believe what he just heard. Turning towards him, Takumi shook his head. "No, it wasn't all the time. It was only with the arranged marriages thing that she went against your wishes. But not without good reason. Your daughter just wants to be happy. And with all those guys you set her up with, she found no happiness. She wants love. That's what's lacking in her life." Remembering her talk with Yuki-chan a few days ago, the black-haired boy can't help but feel a clench of his heart. And seeing the broken expression on the Director's face, his anger subsided a bit. _Maybe he's not that bad, after all_.

With a sigh and another deep breath to calm his emotions, the brunette pleaded the old man for understanding. "I know this is hardly an appropriate thing to ask of you, considering the snap of attitude I just showed you, but as Yuki-chan's friend, I'll still give it a shot. Please consider your daughter's feelings first before you make a decision that concerns her. Please listen to her; really listen to what she has to say and what she wants."

The shaken Director was silent for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement, and then looked at Takumi intently. "You said you are my daughter's- my Yuki's- friend? Who are you, young man?"

"I am Hayama Takumi, Director Yamamoto-san." He bowed in response.

"And he is my partner, Yamamoto-sama. **My one and only**." Gii added confidently, holding Takumi close to him and gripping his waist in emphasis. This made Takumi turn even redder, the blush adding more color to his still crimson face.

The wide-eyed look returned in the gray-haired Director's face, now complete with a gaping mouth as he tried to process the innuendo of Gii's words. His look mirrored that of his younger companion, who was quicker to recover and strode to the older man's side. After collecting himself, Yamamoto-san stood up, "Is that so? Well… I'm not going to say anything against it. But it doesn't mean it's acceptable to me. I just hope you know what you're doing." This was directed to Gii, who stood firmly on his ground. "Then please excuse us for now. I'd like to see how my daughter is."

The couple bowed down as the Director walked past through them. The young executive-looking man is following behind. But when he reached them, he stopped and bowed down as well. "It was really good to see you again, Saki Giichi-san. And nice to know you as well, Hayama Takumi-san. I'm sorry about my boss' behavior. On behalf of him and myself, I sincerely thank you for helping Miyuki-chan and for staying with her."

Gii replied, "It was not a big deal, Tachimura-san. It is us who are grateful to Yuki. She saved Takumi's life and spared me a lifetime of misery."

Takumi gasped. "Tachimura-san?" _I think I heard that somewhere just recently_. [_I find myself always thinking about him. I fantasize we're together. I dream of him. I thought I was going crazy. His name's Tachimura Seichi."_]

Said guy smiled, "Ah! Pardon my rudeness, Hayama-san. I haven't introduced myself to you yet. I'm Tachimura Seichi. I'm Director Yamamoto-sama's assistant. Again I'm sorry and nice meeting you." After another bow, he slowly turned to go on his way after the Director, to Yuki's room.

"You! Don't even think about showing your face to Yuki! Especially in her current condition." Both Gii and Tachimura froze when Takumi yelled after him. "Takumi, what has gotten into you?" Gii asked, surprised by his sudden outburst. What happened earlier with Director Yamamoto, he understands. But now, he can't think of any reason why his lover would forbid Tachimura-san to see Yuki. "It's alright, love. Tachimura-san is also a good friend of Yuki's."

But Takumi just shook his head on him. "It's not that, Gii. And Tachimura-san knows what I mean, don't you Tachimura-san?" The young executive merely stood there, shocked as comprehension slowly sinked in. With disbelief, he tried to speak and defend himself but Takumi beats him to it. "After what you've done to her, you will show up like nothing happened? You never even cared when you hurt her. And now you act as if you care? Please, if you are half of a good man Yuki-chan said you are, don't add up to her pain now."

Crying silently, Tachimura-san argued, "You don't understand. I love her! That's why I care for her. I've loved her since I first laid my eyes on her." Needless to say, the couple was way beyond shock and surprise with his revelation. But Takumi retorted angrily, "Well I'm sorry, Mister. I **didn't** know 'I love you' is now being pronounced as 'I'm sorry'! And do you really have to keep repeating those words to her? It was a flat-out rejection on her part, in case you haven't realized it yet!"

"Okay, you two stop it!" Gii interjected. "I don't know the whole story behind all this but I can clearly assume that you, Tachimura-san" he pointed at the guy, "was in love with Yuki all this time. And based on what Takumi" he glanced at his lover, "said, I believe Yuki somehow confessed her feelings for you but instead of accepting it and revealing that you're also in love with her, you only said 'I'm sorry'. Am I right?" He looked at them alternately. They both nodded. "Alright. I'm not taking sides here but I guess my Takumi does right on not wanting to have Yuki see you. For now. She might break down when she sees you and we don't want that to happen, do we? Consider it as your punishment for withholding from her and hurting her feelings instead. Wait until she had completely recovered, then you do the right thing."

Without waiting for Tachimura-san to answer, Gii firmly took hold of Takumi's hand and dragged him to walk beside him, pausing only to leave Tachimura-san an advice. "Think about it. But I guess you don't have much of a choice."

Walking briskly and a little fast for him, Takumi lets his boyfriend drag him. Once downstairs, he tried to yank his arm off but Gii only tightened his hold more and instead of turning right where the exit is, he took him left and continued walking. "Ummm, Gii, where are we going? Aren't we supposed to go right?" But the blonde ignored him.

When they reached a door marked 'MAINTENANCE ROOM. PERSONNEL AND STAFF ONLY.' he opened it and led Takumi inside, following soon and locking the door behind them. "Gii, what are we doing here? Let's ge-Mmmmppphh!" Gii's lips cut him off in a bruising kiss. He was pushed onto the wall a little hard and he felt his boyfriend's body lining against him. Without breaking the kiss, Gii tilted his head with a hand on his chin, slanting his lips against Takumi's in a rather hungry manner. Takumi, who was too shocked with Gii's behavior, only closed his eyes and let his boyfriend's lips taste him. But Gii, as he will realize sooner, had other ideas. Biting on Takumi's lower lip, which elicited a gasp from the brunette, he slid his tongue inside and explored every crevice he could reach then drew the other's tongue against his, challenging, and soon they were both battling with their tongues. Takumi moaned. He gripped Gii's shirt on front with one of his hands while the other made way to his boyfriend's neck and up to his hair, caressing as it made its way. He really loves the feel of his hair. Gii, on the other hand, wrapped an arm around Takumi's waist; pressing his body closer to his that even air can't pass through them.

They broke the kiss, panting heavily. "Takumi…" Gii whispered, lips just a few centimeters from his beloved's, eyes locked on his. Takumi can see the evident passion in the blonde's eyes, coupled with strong desire and love. And pure unadulterated lust. He leaned in to press their lips again and he almost drowned in the sensation. Then Gii ground his hips against Takumi, groaning in the kiss. Takumi gasped out loud when he felt something hard pressing against his thighs. He's feeling hot, too. And it's running down in his body. Letting go of his lips, Gii trailed kisses in his jaw up to his ears, licking and nibbling. "I want you." He said hoarsely. To prove his point, he ground his hips again, this time rubbing their front parts against each other. Takumi moaned a little loud, then bit his lip when he realized his mistake, shivering with the contact. "Gii…we can't. Not here-(gasp)-"

"Just this once, love. Please." The blonde pleaded, now biting and licking Takumi's neck, still occasionally rubbing them against each other, hands finding their way inside the brunette's shirt and caressing the skin underneath. "I can't help it. You looked so good when you're furious. It really turned me on." The arm holding Takumi's waist is now unbuckling the raven-haired's belt while the caressing hand found a sensitive nub on his chest, rubbing and pinching. Takumi's breath hitched. He can't deny the fact that it feels good. Cupping Gii's face and turning it up to him again for another kiss, his dissolve melted. "Just this once…" was all he murmured before they closed the gap between them, silently reminding himself not to lose his temper again with Gii around, especially in public places.

"I love you, Gii"

"As I love you, Takumi."

* * *

**A/N**: OMG! I think I might have given Gii a new fetish! *facepalmed myself*

Yes, this is the last chapter of Love and Strategies. Hopefully, it was to your satisfaction. The little smut scene at the end was a last-minute addition when I was about to post this. Sorry I had to cut it, I really don't know how to proceed and I am not very confident to write an all-the-way smut. Yet. Maybe you can boost up my confidence a little and I might go crazy and write a sequel picking up from here? (With a different rating, of course) Just a YES or a NO will do.

Review and let me know. If I get at least 5 "YES" reviews, I'll whack my brains out and overcome my biggest writing problem: smex/smut. Oh! And another thing, did you notice something from my story's chapters? If someone gets the right answer, he/she will have a full dedication on a new fic that I will be doing. **CLUE: check each chapter thoroughly and count**.

See you! Thanks!


	7. Just This Once: The Bonus

**Notes**: Story's rating has been changed for this chapter. **The previous one (Chapter 6) was the official ending**. This is just a **very short** bonus chap, since we all would like to know what really happened back in that room (Yes, I'm curious too).

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not, and will never, own Takumi-kun series. Because if I do, this will not be called fanfiction anymore. How I wish.

**Warning**: This whole chap contains smut and boyxboy love scene. If you don't like reading this kind of stuff, please don't continue and click the 'BACK' button. And most importantly, this is my first ever smut written so please bear with some indiscrepancies you may find.

**DEDICATION**: This chapter is dedicated to two (2) of my favorite authors here in FF, and the ones who got the right answer to the challenge I set.

To **EMMURDER**: You've been so good to me. And did you think I forgot you're the first ever reviewer I had? I will forever be grateful. Your faith in me keeps me going through the not-so-good times I had when I was writing LaS. Arigatou!

To **PRINCESS SERENITY-CHAN**: OMG, you really counted? Wow! It was really an honor to have someone as skilled in writing as you to comment on my work. Thank you. And thank you again for the useful tip you gave me. I tried it. But there's one thing I didn't… the re-reading and editing part. Wah, I'm sorry, Princess-chan! I just can't take reading it all again.

Yup! This is **UNEDITED**.

* * *

"Just this once…" Takumi murmured before they closed the gap between them once again, for a passion-filled kiss. He needs to keep in mind not to lose his temper again with Gii around and in public places. But that's for later. Right now, his mind is turning hazy and all he could think of is… "Mmmpphh.." he moaned in the kiss. Gii's tongue has been playing with his and teasing him out, then caught it between his lips and sucked. What was it he's thinking again? _Never mind_. Clutching Gii's neck tighter, he leaned in as the kiss grew more and more passionate. As Gii made another thrust of his hips against him, he welcomed it with a thrust of his own, grinding their hips together hard that both of them groaned. Now he's really turned on, the tightening of his pants and a painful throbbing on his lower _part_ a clear indication. They parted their lips a little as the need to breathe left them panting heavily. Slowly opening his eyes, Takumi looked directly at Gii's eyes. Love, desire and lust evident on his deep brown orbs, and a certain feeling that Takumi thought was akin to hunger seemed to appear fleetingly.

Gii almost lost it. When Takumi ground against him, he fought himself to keep his control as thoughts of taking him right at that moment pounded on the back of his mind. And now, as Takumi is looking at him with those heavily-lidded eyes, another thought made him curse inwardly. _He looks so tempting_. He wanted to ravish him, so bad that it hurts and giving in to the temptation would be easy enough. But as much as he wanted to do it, he also wanted Takumi to want him as much as he does him. And proceeded to do just that. He took Takumi's lips for a quick peck then trailed wet, sloppy kisses to his cheeks, down to his jaw, and down to his shoulders then up, licking and nipping on his neck until he reached the part behind and just below Takumi's right ear. He felt him tremble in his arms, a soft gasp escaping his lips, trying to force Gii to face him again but to no avail. He knows Takumi's spots well. This particular one is intriguing. Because it is Takumi's ticklish spot but surprisingly sensitive as well. All the while, his hand roamed the lithe body, unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it open, chest and stomach bared to his touches.

_Not there, Gii_. Takumi wanted to stop him but instead of words, a soft gasp came out of his lips as a jolt of ticklish pleasure erupted from his nerves, running to his spine and down to his feet. He leaned back to the wall, helpless as Gii's hands leave trailing hot tracks in his chest and stomach. Caressing a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Gii slowly lowered his kisses to his neck. Takumi tilted his head to the side, allowing more free skin for the blonde to take. Reaching the soft part between his shoulders and neck, near his collarbone, Gii caught the skin in between his teeth and bit hard, pinching a hardened nipple at the same time. Takumi reacted instantaneously. "Aahhh!" moaning loud, his back arched in the sensation of both pain and pleasure. Encouraged, Gii licked the hurt skin and trailed his lips downward, licking, biting, and nipping as he goes along. Every place he touched and kissed blazed, sending more and more heat of desire down to his groin. Takumi's hands moved on their own, from Gii's neck, he moved them down to unbutton Gii's shirt as he felt the need to touch his boyfriend's skin without the obstacle of clothing grow strong.

He felt shaky hands fumbling on his shirt's buttons. Gii lets him, while he busied himself in tasting the neglected other nub, rolling his tongue over it and enclosing it in his lip, biting and suckling. Takumi groaned, biting his lip trying to hold back the sound. Only halfway through his work, he clutched onto Gii's shirt tightly and pressed himself firmly on the blonde. Gii did the same to the opposite nipple, making Takumi unable to hold back the pain-pleasured moan from his mouth. A wild, hot shudder ran in Gii's body, fueled by the sounds Takumi is desperately trying, but failing, not to make. Unable to control it any longer, he moved back up and crushed his lips against Takumi's in a bruising kiss, resuming working on the other's belt and unzipping his pants, loosing the garment off. He then slipped a hand inside his lover's undergarments, cupping and caressing the hard length, and finally pulling the garments down.

Takumi groaned as he felt Gii's hands stroking his member, gently at first then turning vigorous, fingers moving from the base to the head of the shaft and running his thumb against the tip. Takumi tore his mouth from their breathtaking lip lock, as a throaty cry of "Gii!" made its way out on its own from his lips. As desire and lust rampaged his system, he totally forgot where they were at the moment. He wiggled his hands between them, and in a few seconds managed to unbuckle Gii's belt and undid his pants. Determined to please his lover as well, he slipped a hand inside Gii's undergarment but before he can take a hold of his erection, a strong hand took his hand out and firmly placed it above his head. "Don't, love. You're going to make me lose it in seconds." Almost growling, Gii whispered hoarsely in his ear, biting the flesh after. He whimpered in disappointment but as he felt Gii's trembling body against him and the furious evidence of his arousal, he understood his fighting for control. Blinded by his own desire to be possessed, he took the initiative. "I want you, Gii." He boldly declared. "Take me." Almost instantly, as if it were just what he needed to continue, Gii took Takumi's swollen lips hungrily, one hand pulling him into a tight embrace, and the other moved down to cup and grope his rear. They both moaned.

Pulling back, Takumi turned around and pressed his hands against the wall, silently permitting Gii to go on. Reaching around his body, Gii trailed wet kisses on Takumi's neck and shoulders, alternating between licking and biting. After securing Takumi's well-supported, he gripped on his lover's hips and shifting a bit, began to push, slowly entering the heated body. Takumi's back arched with the intrusion as he moaned. It hurt a little, as for the lack of preparation, but not much for him to stop. Gii was panting, sweating as he struggled to push slowly inside the tight cavern, not wanting to hurt Takumi more. Sheathing himself fully inside, he waited for Takumi to adjust first. Just then, Takumi turned and, with one hand, held Gii's cheek and kissed him. "Move, Gii." Leaning in closer to deepen the kiss, Gii started to thrust slowly at first and, after Takumi adjusted to his rhythm, began to move faster. Gripping Takumi's hips tighter, Gii increased the speed of his thrusts, shifting the angle and after a few more thrusts, a cry from Takumi made known he hit his sweet spot. Speeding up and thrusting harder, he hit the same spot over and over again, making Takumi scream out his name in pure pleasure. "Aahhh Gii!" Sensing his lover nearing the edge, Gii took Takumi's member in his hands and began pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. "No… Giii! Aahhh- I-I'm-" Another deep hard thrust and Takumi screamed once again, loud and without holding back, as waves and waves of his pleasurable orgasm overrode his senses. As he felt heated walls tightening against his painfully throbbing member inside Takumi, Gii lost his control. Biting hard down on Takumi's shoulders, in two-three thrusts, came with his own explosive orgasm, spilling his hot seed inside Takumi.

Both breathing hard as they came down from their high, Gii turned Takumi around and hugged him tight, leaning both of them against the wall. Takumi's closed eyes now opened and looked at his boyfriend lovingly. "I love you, Gii." He whispered weakly. "As I love you, Takumi." Gii whispered back.

_Click. Click._ Just as they were starting to fix themselves, a sound from the door made them stop. Takumi visibly paled. "Gi…" Looking around quickly, Gii grabbed Takumi and rushed to one corner of the room just as the door opened and in walked two female hospital attendants. The two women looked around with suspicious expressions.

"There aren't anyone here." One said.

"I can see that." The other replied. "But I swear I hear some noises here a while ago when I passed by. And the door's closed. We never close the door to this room."

"You're right. If the door's closed and there's no one inside then maybe someone forgot and locked it when he took some stuff earlier. But that doesn't explain the noises you said you heard."

"Yes. I am really positive. It sounds like a boy screaming."

"Eh?" the one paled and almost lost her balance. "You don't really mean you heard a boy's scream from here, right?"

"No, I know I heard it right." The other one won't back down.

The first one shrieked and grabbed the other's arm, dragging her out of the room. "It's a ghost! Now I believe the rumors that there's a ghost of a boy who died in this room is real!" With that, they took off, closing the door with a loud bang.

Gii and Takumi popped out from a large pile of bed sheets and pillow cases in the corner of the room. Takumi glared at Gii, who offered his hand to him, helping him stand. "Well, thank you for dropping me in a pile of dirty laundry! We might as well check back in and have the doctor examine us for possible viruses and bacteria that is now eating our cells!"

The blonde just chuckled. "You're welcome, my love." He laughed when he got another glare. "That was the only solution I can think of. Or would you rather they caught us in here? And don't quit glaring at me… You might as well prepare yourself for another round." He took a threatening step forward, advancing on the brunette who went wide-eyed and took a step backwards. "Hey Gii, stop it! Didn't you just hear the lady? There's a ghost in this room. And we already intruded on him. He might get angry."

Gii just shook his head as he reached Takumi and grabbed him by the waist, "There aren't any ghosts, my love. Don't scare yourself." Just as he finished saying the words, a tray filled with syringes fell from the table; the loud clang startled Gii and made Takumi scream, this time in mortification. "Gii! There really is a ghost in here!" Yanking the other's shirt collar, he almost ran out the door, dragging his boyfriend with him, who was still startled and unable to speak.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, that's it! I'm not going to show my face here for a while (Due to embarrassment of my shameful writing). Did I say this is a **very short **chap? _Hic- hic-_ then why is it 4 pages long? _Hic- _Oh right! Minna-san, Kanpai! _Hic_- This is my 4th bottle of beer now. Can't believe this chap made me drink beer so early in the morning. I started this around 8:30 a.m just after breakfast and finished it just now (2:00 p.m) and hai, hai! I uploaded it right away.

I can't say I'm happy with this bonus. I dunno… maybe because I really don't trust my writing. Well, anyway, before I fall asleep, (as you all can assume that I am so drunk.. of course, you're all right!) let me post this and leave the judgment to you, my lovely, beautiful, exotic, ravishing, and drop-dead gorgeous readers. Happy reading! _–hic-_


End file.
